


Stories of the Second Self: Streaming Thoughts

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [49]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Realizing she's turning into a Fae, Lila mulls over what to do about it, and ponders if there are any other kids at Norwood High who can help her.
Series: Alter Idem [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Streaming Thoughts

'It's only a question of time,' Lila thought, 'The ears are already there. I'll grow antlers soon, and my feet will turn to hooves. I don't want this.

'Sheryl tells me that, because my ears turned first, I'll probably end up with really small antlers. The other Fae call that caste the tricksters and Luc Fae. They're considered the lowest, which means I'll still be the unpopular girl, the uncool girl. Just barely turned fifteen, and now this.

'People are whispering that Miranda is a Fae, but she hides it. I'll try talking to her tomorrow.'


End file.
